undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Lee (UFSWHG)
Coldplay - Fix You Mike Lee, the protagonist of The Ones Who Remain, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Mike, although growing up learning of the cruel, hard times, is not a hardened survivor by any means. He is too trusting, gets too emotional, and is considered a push-over amongst the others. He is mostly nice to others though, and loves to be able to joke around with his friends and family, even despite the hardships they face. Skills Short Bio In the Hunger Games Introduced in the premier issue of the series alongside close friend Adrianna, who found him on the island. Unlike Adrianna, who was calm and collected, Mike Lee was much more emotional about the situation, not being able to contain his fear and confusion, leading him to panic about the whole situation. Luckily for him, Adrianna was able to calm him down and promise to keep him safe from any threats out there to ensure his victory. This even meant pushing other survivors away, such as Tyler and Omisha, two nice people who they stumbled upon early in the games. Adrianna threatened them to leave, but Mike Lee was much different. He was trusting of them and managed to convince Adrianna to let them stay, forming a team-up. During this time, Mike Lee attempted to bond with Omisha, due to their similar ages. This didn't last long, however, as Omisha soon turned out to be more than she let on. After fining themselves in a horde's path, Omisha ran off with the weapons and supplies when they were distracted, leaving them powerless to the horde. Tyler ran off after her in pure anger, leaving Mike Lee and Adrianna alone. The two tried to escape the horde, but it proved to powerful, so Adrainna dished out her last card. With only a knife with her, Adriana forced Mike Lee to leave her so she can buy him time. Mike Lee was reluctant and didn't want to leave her, but Adrianna forced the emotional Mike Lee to leave her. So, with tears, Mike Lee ran off, listening to Adrianna's last stand, until he no longer heard her. Her death left Mike Lee in a weakened state. He knew how to protect himself, sure, but he wasn't a big tough fighter like Adrianna. Worse yet, the loneliness was getting to his head, and really messing with him. Just as he felt at his weakest, he was attacked by some infected, where he received help from a mysterious stranger by the name of Michael Nicholson. With Michael's help, the two cleared the infected and became partners. However, Mike Lee soon saw how depressed Michael was, with the man hiding all his emotion behind his heavy eyes. Mike Lee, being the good kid he is, decided to help Michael, doing his best to carry some of Michael's emotional weight and show him support. Sooner than later, Michael opened up to Mike Lee, and with Mike Lee helping him with his turbulent emotions, Michael soon rose above his darkness. Michael and Mike Lee began to bond even more, and as they did, the two came up with a gameplan of gathering survivors and finding their way off the island. The first person they came across was an angry, hopeless, religious man who Mike Lee recognized as Tyler. Tyler was a much different person than Mike Lee remembered, being full of anger and recklessness. Michael, with the help of Mike Lee, was able to help Tyler out of his anger. Once Tyler rose above his demons, Tyler became a good friend of the two. The three came across a dying Wesley Snipe soon after, and once they were able to save him, Michael spoke with Wesley alone. He never knew what Michael said, but Michael was able to convince Wesley of second chances and redemption. Their group now had four people, with each ready to help people with their demons. The dynamic of their group was good, and while Mike Lee was growing closer to Michael, he also found a bond with Tyler, who began to teach Wesley and him about religion, a subject that was becoming fascinating to Mike Lee. However, the group fell apart after Michael and Wesley arrived back with a new member one day....Omisha. Mike Lee and Tyler immediately recognized the treacherous little girl and warned the others, but Omisha acted quick. Pulling out a gun she opened fire on them, skimming Wesley and nearly killing Mike Lee, but Michael dove in front of the bullet and got hit in the shoulder. Tyler and Wesley quickly gave chase after Omisha, who attempted to escape into the hills, while Mike Lee and Michael tried to stop them. Once it was clear they weren't gonna stop, Michael and Mike Lee followed. Omisha led them to a horde, where trouble quickly arose when Tyler, Wesley and him were each surrounded by infected. Michael quickly made his choice and saved Mike Lee. The two wanted to try and save the others, but due to the amount of infected, they were forced to run off, leaving the pair to fend for themselves. This didn't prove to wise as the angry Wesley tracked them down and attempted to kill them, losing all hope the pair gave him. They barely survived his vicious attack, but once they escaped Wesley, Michael knew what had to come next. Mike Lee didn't want to, as he knew Wesley was a good man deep down, but he accepted that they had to kill Wesley before he killed them or others. The two tracked Wesley to a beach, where while the man was distracted, Michael shot him in the back, ending the tragic man. This incident left a mark on Mike Lee, and it tore away much of the hope Mike Lee had gained throughout the games. Michael did his best to help Mike Lee, but Mike Lee surely felt lost and depressed. It only got worse when the pair were ambushed by Mick and David Andrews. The pair shot at them, and with infected showing up, Michael and Mike Lee were forced to split up. Mike ran through the woods, being chased by David, and while he nearly escaped, David ended up tackling Mike and held him at gunpoint. Mike felt his life flash before his eyes as he surely thought this was the end, but to his shock, David spared Mike Lee, instead shooting into the air and telling Mike to run. Mike ran from the area, making sure to put great distance between David and him. However, Mike soon traveled back to search for Michael, but after hours, he still found no sign of his friend. Instead, he came across Tyler, who sat alone near a lake. Mike asked if he saw Michael, but soon saw that Tyler was bitten. He panicked, but Tyler told him not to. He says he deserves this, as he failed by giving into his demons. The man reveals he killed Michael, to which a wave of anger his Mike. Tyler didn't blame him, but warned Mike Lee not to be like him and asked him to use that anger to drive him to win. Seeing a pistol on Mike, he demanded that Mike Lee kill him, saying that his first human kill will help push Mike Lee's winning chances higher. Mike Lee, despite angry at Tyler, was reluctant, but Tyler began to demand Mike Lee do it. Finally, Mike rose his pistol and pulled back the trigger, taking his first human life. Watching as Tyler's lifeless body slumped over, Mike's emotions reached a boiling point and he threw his pistol to the ground with a cry of pain. His whole life was shattering apart, and honestly, he didn't know what the point of going on was. He knew that everyone he met would die or kill him. The next day was a blur to Mike, as he really just wandered around the area, not knowing what to do. A part of him just wanted to end it, but he knew he couldn't as that would make the deaths of Adrianna, Michael and even Tyler useless. As Mike wandered, he met another woman named Bella, who was just as broken as he was. The two, seeing how they were both broken, joined together quickly, but didn't try to bond, as they knew one of them would die soon enough. However, one night, as they sat by a campfire, they ended up sharing their experiences of the games together, including the deaths of their loved ones. As they sat there, a note fell from the sky, revealing there was only seven people left. Neither of them cared at first, until Mike came up with a gameplan. With nothing else left to lose, Mike suggested they gather up the rest of the contestants and make one last, desperate search for the Game-Maker and escape this hell. Bella was reluctant, as she previously tried that and all it brought was death, but Mike convinced her to try one last time. For those she lost. Mike and Bella set out the next morning to recruit the remaining contestants. However, it was Mike who got everyone to join, as it was his humanity, spirit and words that convinced people to join them. With his ability to help those broken and lost, Mike managed to convince Liza Cabrera, Audi Arabela, Charlie Fisher and Hector Pacino to join Bella and him, although he failed to convince Mick, who preferred to stay by himself. The group of six, led by Bella, made their way through the island, tracking down any areas where the Game-Maker might be located. However, despite their common goal, there was some tension in the group, particularity between Bella and Hector, due to their past. Still, everything seemed to be okay as they searched for the Game-Maker. However, one night, as Mike was alone, he was confronted by the Game-Maker, who tried to twist Mike's mind by turning him against others. She told him that there was no escaping fate, and if he wanted to make it home to Nikki, he had to do what is necessary. Mike, however, refused to compromised and didn't give into her words, much to her disappointment. Still, she left Mike alone, but promised he will regret that choice. Sometime later, as the group was camping in the middle of the woods, they spotted Mick in the distance, watching them. Figuring out that Mick is trying to kill them, the group split up to find the dangerous man, who was now hiding near by. As Mike searched the woods for the man, he was found by Hector, whom Mike thought would be able to help him. Hector, however, had different plans in mind. With a rock in his hand, Hector caught Mike off guard and swung it at his head. The blow knocked Mike down and he could only squirm as Hector finished him off by pounding his face in the rock, killing the last source of humanity and hope to the group. Killed Victims *Tyler Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters